


Mischief Managed

by Takigawa Aki (akanoaki)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hibari is a Sore Loser, M/M, Multi, The Joys of Terrorising Dino Cavallone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanoaki/pseuds/Takigawa%20Aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch star Kyouya lost a match to the Gryffindor team, which spells disaster for anyone who needed him to do anything productive for the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> I use ze/zir for Mukuro.  
> Some world references aren't explained, as this is a tiny moment in a very large, intricate AU.  
> Written during NaNoWriMo.

"It's not ready yet." 

Obviously, Mukuro thought drily, or you'd be running through the halls proclaiming victory. Ze twirled a lock of shoulder-length hair around zir finger, watching the quirky Ravenclaw as he bent over a laptop that he'd smuggled into the school and a spellbook. Spanner muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "bloody quantum paradoxes," and looked up again over the back of the computer. 

The stick of his lollipop worked around a moment before he spoke. "I take it you're here for something else."

_ There we go. _ Mukuro smirked and resisted the urge to let it grow when it made Spanner's eyes narrow. He'd made no attempt ever to hide his instinctive distrust of the Slytherin. A refreshing kind of honesty, really. The bluntness of someone who was completely secure in their position. There were rumours Spanner had fingers in high places, but he was a muggle-born, just like his company.

"You've not yet succeeded with electronics, but how is the  _ machinery _ coming?" ze hummed, with a curious blink for good measure. It didn't help ease any suspicion, if the way Spanner leaned back in his chair and stared was any indication.

"I've gotten minor things to work," he said cautiously. "The goal is robotics."

_ Minor. _ Hm… "And the radio," Mukuro hedged, finger pausing in zir hair. "Could they be linked?"

The lollipop left Spanner's mouth, held in fingertips. That meant he was thinking. "Like remote control? That would require an electronic system to read the signals."

Ze sighed, disappointed. The wizarding world was as much trouble as it was treasure. So much for rigging the snitch. 

Not that ze would have done it anyway. 

Maybe.

\--

_ "Bet that Hibari is feeling about as useful as ti--erm, that is, quite a frustrated player today!"  _

The good part about the (heavily-censored) quidditch commentary was that Mukuro could follow the game without bothering with the crowd in the stadium. Instead ze sat in the courtyard, a good twenty metres from the stadium, book in lap and a cup of tea set on the ground beside zir. This would be interesting. It was always an experience when Slytherin and Gryffindor played, and not only because of the house rivalry; either Kyouya lorded over Dino till he soured, or mister competition was a sore loser enough to threaten the poor Italian with a broken nose. It sounded like it would be the second today. The Cavallone probably dreaded ever facing this house.

As he should. Mukuro smirked into zir cup, closing the book in zir lap. Students would come flooding from the stadium any moment now, and the players would be heading to their post-game areas. 

The Slytherin team was no doubt looking forward to a horrendous two weeks of practice and torment at the hands of its bitter captain and seeker. Really, even with Kyouya's competitive streak aside, it had to burn to lose in the last moment. A centimetre from a snitch that flew right into the other team's hands. A beautiful example of the fickleness of victory, really, not that he would agree. 

The question: Console him and risk life and limb for the sake of some fun, or congratulate his opponent (also at the risk of life and limb, if ze were being honest)? Both at once? Now there was a tempting idea. To make it easier, they would both probably be using the prefect bath within a few minutes. 

It was convenient to have a roommate who was a prefect, especially one too proud to take points from someone in his own house. Enough buttering up and Mukuro could convince him in good moods to let zir use the prefect's bath, even against the rules, and that meant that ze could badger Dino (Kyouya's Quidditch rival, the Gryffindor keeper, and coincidentally enough a prefect himself) into letting zir use it when Kyouya was being stingy. Life was pretty good, even without Internet.

With a quick detour to return the book to the library, Mukuro made zir way down the halls with the hope of reaching the bathroom before the students streamed back into the school and began to clutter the corridors in milling groups as they did every week. Winding through them was irritating, to say the least, especially in wizard robes that had a tendency to catch on other people's limbs and the occasional wand. Another con for the wizarding world. What ze would give for a nice, slim v-neck. 

"The bathroom is occupied." Mukuro pursed zir lips and lowered the hand ze was about to knock. Well, that was a first. Wry, ze side-eyed the portrait that had abruptly come to life beside the door--the one who administered passwords, perhaps? Was that why the password changed whenever Mukuro used the old one? Sneaky, sneaky. 

"I'm quite aware. Is it Kyouya?"

"Yes."

"Let him know I'm here, then." Silence. For a long moment Mukuro wondered if ze had been ignored and was waiting for a response that wouldn't come, but just as ze opened zir mouth to repeat zirself, there was movement in the frame. 

"The door is opening." As promised, it swung open--only to stop halfway. 

Kyouya was in the bath, glaring over his shoulder at the cracked door. "Go away," he hissed, and the door closed again.

Well. That was illuminating. Pinching the bridge of zir nose, ze turned to peer down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. Would Cavallone give up on the prefect bathroom given the Slytherin's stormy mood, or would he chance it? Knowing him, he would try to appease Hibari somehow. Typical Gryffindor.

And luckily, it wasn't a long wait. Haggard and with hair a mess but an extra pep in his step, Dino came trotting down the hall soon enough, robes tossed over his shoulder. It looked like a few of his teammates had contributed to the state of his hair with their knuckles. As he came into view he paused, eyeing Mukuro, and his smile turned a little uncomfortable. 

"Is he in there?" he asked, pausing reluctantly at the door. There was a little flush at the tips of his ears. How cute. 

Mukuro made a show of gathering zir hair into a ponytail. "Mmhm. Did you bring a sacrifice, or are you offering yourself?" 

He cringed. Dino had to be fully aware that Mukuro's presence would either serve as a buffer between them or would make Kyouya all the angrier. "Bugger. You talked to him?"

Zir eyebrow rose in a deliberate show of bemusement. "Of a sort." The corner of zir lips quirked mischievously, abruptly looking more intently at Dino. "If you don't want to brave the beast, we could always find a place for  _ ourselves, _ if you happen to--"

_ "Lemon fresh!" _ The door swung open and Dino darted inside without missing a beat. For a moment Mukuro stood, lips pursed, and then ze followed on his heels just in time for the door to close behind zir. Doubtlessly it was trying to lock zir out.

Kyouya didn't move, very pointedly. In fact, he froze as still as the air as it dropped half a dozen degrees. Mukuro sucked on zir lips thoughtfully, watching the colour drain from Dino's face from the corner of zir eye. 

Dino shifted as if to take a step towards the bath, and there was a short flurry of movement that was Kyouya snatching his wand from beside the bath and pointing it at the Gryffindor. Slowly he turned his head to look at the newcomers, eyes narrowed to angry slits. "What curse do you want?" he growled icily. "Obviously you're after pain."

_ Well. _ Mukuro quirked a brow, trying not to smirk at the way that Dino grimaced and raised his hands. "Come on, Kyouya, it's not my fault. Can I take a bath?"

The mermaid portrait on the wall seemed to have half a mind to tell Kyouya that no cursing would be going on in the prefect's bathroom, but she quickly seemed to think better of it. Being told  _ not _ to would be the very thing that made him do it.

For a long moment he stared at Dino, and just as Mukuro was convinced he was about to try out something perfectly illegal, he lowered the wand and laid it down beside the tub. With a scowl he turned around and sank a few inches back into the bath, evidently deciding that the cold shoulder would suffice. What a lucky Gryffindor. 

And he seemed to realise abruptly that had Kyouya done anything, there wouldn't have been any help from the neutral quarter--after all, Slytherin were Slytherin. Mukuro smirked at the way Dino tossed a pale look at him, brushed a hand over the poor prefect's arm, and started to shrug off zir robe. "Well? Weren't you going to take a bath?"

The other problem, evidently. Dino stared in consternation while Mukuro began to unbutton zir shirt. "Wait, the  _ three _ of us? Isn't that against the rules--"

"Stop crowding. Get in or leave," Hibari snapped without turning around to them. 

Mukuro's smile was remarkably innocent, which in itself was a warning. "Group baths are typical in Japan, you know? And it's such a large tub it would be a pity not to use it."

For a long moment he stood there at a loss, apparently noticing he'd been trapped from the beginning. Dino rubbed his face in his hands. "...I'll wait. I'm sweaty, anyway. Take your time." Before Mukuro could needle him he turned and disappeared out the door, almost tripping over his toes at the last moment. The door closed behind him resolutely.

"That's a shame." As though ze weren't being ignored, Mukuro laid zir clothes neatly aside and, pulling out zir ponytail, stepped to the edge of the bath. "Before you complain, I bathed an hour ago and all I've done since is read."

It earned a vague hand wave; evidently that was sufficient for Kyouya's hygienic standards. 

With a long purr, ze sank into the water, toes wiggling happily at the bottom. "What say you that we block the Gryffindor common room entrance later?" ze hummed, taking zir luxurious time to spread bubbles up zir arms. "That seems sufficient for now."

One of Kyouya's eyes cracked open to evaluate the reclining figure, and he pursed his lips to consider it. "I want glue on their bench in the Great Hall."

"Done." Maybe it was a good thing the Cavallone hadn't stuck around. Hibari's expression was already gaining a little mischief, and Mukuro knew what  _ that _ meant. Ze shifted in the tub and ran the tip of zir toe along the inside of his foot. "But first…"

"Mmhmm."  With a quirk of his finger as lazy as his expression, Kyouya beckoned zir over and met zir grin with a soft snort. "If Cavallone comes back, I'm going to let him in."

Settled in beside him now, Mukuro slipped an arm around Kyouya's chest and leaned in. "I like the way you think."


End file.
